


The Brainwashing

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: When Lord Dominator decided to pay a little visit to Hater, she take the one thing Hater needs the most.





	

It all started when Peepers send Hater to his room for once again almost getting them killed for sending another girly gift. This time, Hater sended her some mushy love poem to her and what did she do? Immediately burns it and began to chase the Skullship to get rid of Hater for keep on pestering her especially when she is busy during an invasion. Right now Peepers was in his room laying down on his already stressed out from today's fiasco.

Peepers - “Oh why can't he see that he making himself look more like an idiot?”

He hates to admit it, but he actually would have Wander bugged them then Hater becoming Lord Lovesick. Ever since they found that Dominator was actually a girl, Lord Hater just forgot about becoming the greatest villain in the galaxy and just started to care about impressing Dominator and tries to make her noticed him. Every Time Peepers would try to tell Hater that Dominator was not into him, Hater would ignore him and make a fool of himself.

Peepers - *sighs* “Is there anyway to stop Dominator? “

“No there's isn't Pipsqueak.”

Peepers turned around and saw Dominator in his room! Before Peepers can say anything, Dominator made her arm longer and bigger and pinned Peepers against the wall. She even use her hand to covered up Peeper's “mouth” so he wouldn't say anything and call for help.

Lord Dominator - “You're wondering how I got here huh?*

Peepers fearfully nodded. He was afraid what Dominator is going to do to him and doesn't know if she was going to torture him, or kill him. 

Lord Dominator - “It was easy. That idiot boss of yours made a secret door for me to come into his lame ship.”

Peepers - *in his mind* “Remind me to yell at Hater for that stupid secret door.” 

Lord Dominator - “But there's a reason why I came here. I actually heard some things about you and I am impressed. I heard how like how you managed to defeat Sourdough in a fight, you can invented these awesome weapons and come up with pretty good idea. You're aren't like these other dorky Watchdogs or that Hater. So I was thinking if you want to be my commander for my ship. Think about it: with your nerdy brain and my awesome powers, we can rule together and DESTROY THE GALAXY!” *evilly laughs but calm down* so what do say?

Peepers was shocked and was unsure what he wanted to do. He did think working with Dominator will be great because she is smarter and take being a villain seriously. However, she more scarier than Hater and actually treats her bots like tools. Peepers heard that if they failed her, she destroyed them! Also he can't abandoned Hater. Despite Hater being a goofball and an idiot, he is still loyal to Hater and remember the good and fun time he had with Hater. 

Lord Dominator - “So what's going on? Are you going to work for me or what?” *moved her hand down a little so he can speak*

Commander Peepers - “No! You may be more eviler and smarter than Hater, but he's my boss and my friend. I'm loyal to Hater no matter what!”

Lord Dominator - *sighs* Okay I didn't want to do this, but your lame speech made me do this.”

She pushed Peepers more into the wall and took out a magic stopwatch.

Peepers - “W-What is that?”

Lord Dominator - “Oh a magic stopwatch I gotten from a dorky planet called Clocktron. They got these pretty cool watches that I can make them do whatever I want. So I decided to hypnotized you instead because telling you what to do without a single complaint would be more fun!”

Lord Dominator turned on the stopwatch and a purple swirl began to show on the watch. Peepers tried to close his eye and look away, but Dominator use her fingers to force Peeper's eye open and made Peepers stared at the watch. Peepers tried to think of something else like spending time with Hater and taking over the galaxy, but it was too strong and then began to get hypnotized.

Lord Dominator - “You're working for me now. You will do what I say and help me destroy this lame galaxy.”  
Peepers - *monotone* “Yes Lord Dominator.”

Lord Dominator - “Good. Call the Dom-bots! It's time to take out Hater once and for all! Dominator style!!”

()()()()()()()()()()()

When that was happening, Hater was in one of his Smooch Room staring at pictures of Dominator. That all he does now that he found out Dominator real identity and he vowed to do whatever he can to make sure she loves him back. 

Lord Hater - “You are so pretty! I'm going to marry you someday!”

Then all of a sudden, he heard explosion and yelling outside the door. He tried to ignore it but it kept getting louder and it was really starting to annoy him. He open the door and said:

Lord Hater - “QUIET DOWN I'M TRYING TO-”

However he said that a lot of the Watchdogs getting attacked by the Dom-bots and was destroying parts of his ship. However once he saw the Dom-bots, he realized something.

Hater - “If the Bots are here it's mean one thing...DOMINATOR'S HERE TO EXPRESS HER LOVE FOR ME!!”

Hater squealed in happiness like a little girl and quickly ran to go find her. He just kept looking for Dominator not caring about his ship getting destroyed and his army getting beat up. He was getting frustrated, until he saw Dominator's shadow figure in the Torture Room.

Hater - “She's in there!”

()()()()()()()()()

He went into the Torture Room and went he went inside, the doors quickly locked and it was dark.

Hater - “Hey! Why are the lights are off?”

Then the lights turned on and Hater saw Peepers but he was facing backwards and look like he was holding something. 

Hater - “Peepers what are you doing here? *Peepers didn't answers or looked* Peepers turn around! *still nothing and Hater was getting annoyed* COMMANDER PEEPERS I ORDER YOU TO-”

Then all of a sudden, Peepers turned around and blasted his laser gun at Lord Hater but Hater quickly dodged it.

Hater - “Peepers! What you did that for!? How dare you-*noticed Peepers’ eye is purple* Why is your eye is purple.”

“Oh that's because of me.”

Hater - “Huh? *he then saw Lord Dominator coming out* L-Lord D-Dominator I uhh w-w-what are you-”

Dominator - “Doing here? Oh I just came to lame ship and decided to make a boring day fun by destroying you, you're ship, your army and mostly importantly you! The best thing about it is that I hypnotized your nerdy commander not only to serve by my side, but to destroy you!”

Hater - “Me? But D-Dominator I-I love you! I wanted you to date me, I even put a concert just for you!”

Dominator - *laughed hard* Oh that is- You think I- *laughing* That is too good. I mean it's sad for you, but- *laughs, then sighs* let me put it in way an idiot like you can understand: I WILL NEVER LOVE OR DATE A LOSER LIKE YOU!!!”

Those words broke Hater's heart...He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams turned out to be his the girl of his nightmares. Hater felt like breaking down on the floor and sobbed but he was too heartbroken to even move and not even caring Dominator was taking photos on her phone and did a misery selfie.

Dominator - “Oh man *laughs* this is so going on Space-Book! *laughing* okay Peepers, destroy Hater.”

Peepers quickly saluted and fire his laser gun at Hater. Hater quickly snapped out of his funk and ran off as Peepers chase him and Lord Dominator was sitting on a chair, eating popcorn an drinking soda.

Lord Dominator - “Oh man this is great!”

Lord Hater kept running and dodging the lasers and no other choice but to zap some of his lightning powers at him. Even though did got zapped a couple of times, Peepers still kept going trying to destroy Hater. Hater felt guilty because he finally realized that Peepers was right about Dominator being cold and heartless. Hater kept shooting lightning but the problem was he was making his lightning weak because the last time he zapped Peepers really hard, Peepers was badly hurt and almost died. Hater didn't want to make that same mistake again. Hater knew he had to snap Peepers out of his hypnotized but what? So he decided to give this a try: 

Hater - “Peepers stop this please!”

Lord Dominator - “Don't waste your breath Lord Loser. He listen to me only now and what whatever I say, he does it.”

Then Peepers managed to shoot Hater in his right leg and made him fall on the floor. Peepers jumped on Hater's chest and pointed his laser gun in his face and set it to maximum level while giving him a cold hating look in his eye. 

Peepers - *coldly* “Say goodbye!”

Hater - “Peepers don't do this!”

Dominator - “Do it Peepers it will be funny!”

Hater - “No don't do this I'm your boss!”

Dominator - “No I'm your boss and you will do what I say!”

Peepers was still under the control of Dominator and put his laser gun closer to his face. Hater was really scared that his own best friend is going to kill him and deep down he knows he's deserve it for ignoring Peepers for a heartless girl and treating him like trash. 

Hater - “Please Peepers don't do this buddy! You're the coolest person I know, I wanted you to be in my side when we ruled the galaxy together. You're also the greatest beside me and...You're my best friend! “

Those words made Peepers remember the good times he have his Hater. He remembered the planets they took over and destroyed, having a playful bone fight, torturing victims, telling each other secrets, etc. Peepers let out a painful yell and his eye went back to his normal color, jumped off Hater's chest, and shot his laser gun at Dominator’s left arm which made her screams in pain.

Hater - “Ha! Take that Dominator! Nobody messed with my Commander but me!”

Peepers - “That's right sir!”

However Peepers got knocked off his feet when he got hit by a lava whip and Hater saw Dominator turned her right arm into a whip. She even whipped Hater which not only made him fall, but cause more pain to bad his leg. 

Lord Dominator - “You Lame-os are going to pay for that!”

Lord Dominator then shot a big lava wave at Hater and the worst part was that he couldn't move because of his injured leg. Peepers saw that his best friend is going to be killed!

Peepers - “NOOO!!!”

He jumped in front of Hater taking the lava wave which left him badly burnt, hurt and rolled on the floor unconscious. 

Hater - “PEEPERS!!!”

Hater then felt this raged inside of him and let out an extremely loud furious yell. Then he shot an powerful thunder power at Dominator which it was strong enough for her to get out of the Skullship to her own ship. Hater even collect all of the Dom-bots with his telekinesis powers.

Hater - “AND TAKE YOUR DUMB BOTS WITH YOU!”

He threw them out of the ship and Peepers did opened his eye, but it was only halfway and everything looks blurry and he was in pain. The last thing he saw was Hater walking toward him but due to the pain, he went unconscious again.

()()()()()()()()

Peepers groans and he open eye and everything looked blurry. He blinked a couple of time and his vision cleared up and saw that he was in his bedroom, in his bed and his blanket was covering him.

Peepers - “Huh? Was it a dream?”

He sat up and felt pain especially around his chest area. He opened his uniform a little and saw that his chest was bandaged up. 

Peepers - “What the heck happened?”

Then Lord Hater came into the room with his leg bandages up and had a crutch.

Peepers - “Sir! What happened to you!? You're are hurt! I - I'll get something to help you!”

Hater - “No! Uh stay in bed because you're also hurt.”

Peepers - *confused* “W-What? But sir your leg.”

Hater - “Don't worry about it I’ll be fine. You know how awesome I am to the point not even a little injured can stop me!”

Peepers - “So what happened here and us?”

Hater - “Oh Dominator was here and she uh...hypnotized you to work for her.”

Peepers - “WHAT!?”

Hater - “Don't worry but then me: Lord Hater Number 1 Superstar took care of it and beat her in a fight. You got hit by a lava wave and it burnt your chest.”

Peepers - “Really? I'm suprised you fought her because I thought you were in love with her. What changed your mind?”

Hater - “That's easy: She hurted you and it got really mad.”

Peepers - “Wait so you were worried about me?”

Hater - *nervously* Uhh no! I uh just d-didnt like that somebody else hurt you beside me because n-nobdy do that but me! And uh...I realize I was too good for her and...SHUT UP AND GET BETTER!!”

Hater quickly left the room and Peepers smiled. Peepers knew Hater truly do care about him and he wanted to make sure that Peepers was okay. Hater always cared about Peepers but just covered it up so he can sound cool and tough. Peepers then fell asleep so he can recovered from his injuries and was glad that Hater was okay but was finally over Dominator and how now they can rule the galaxy together again.

Hope you like it!


End file.
